Burned, House of night sequel!
by EmotionsRuleOurLives
Summary: This is the house of night sequel 'Burned' which I started before the book was published. It's in your favorite red vamps point of view!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys x this is my first ever story! i will keep updating quickly but i want to know wether it is any good first so please review and let me know what you think :) **

**I wrote up the end part of the book to make more sense and then continued...**

Starks point of view

_She lay crumpled on the ground not far from heaths body. She was facedown, and I knew the terrible truth before I reached her. Still, I dropped to my knees and rolled her gently over. Her eyes were open and staring, but vacant. Except for the sapphire outline of a normal fledgling's mark, all of her tattoos were gone._

_Darius reached me first. He dropped beside Zoey, feeling for a pulse._

"_She lives," Darius said. Then he processed what he saw and gasped, "Goddess! Her tattoos." He touched Zoey's face gently. "i don't understand." shaking his head in confusion, his gaze lit on heath. "Is the boy-"_

"_He's dead," I said, amazed by how my voice sounded so normal when everything inside me was screaming._

_Aphrodite and Damien ran up._

"_Oh, Goddess!" Aphrodite said, crouching beside Zoey's head. "Her tattoos!"_

"_Zoey!" Damien cried._

_I heard jack and the Twins join us. They were crying. But all i could do was pull Zoey's more tightly into my arms and hold her close. I have to protect her. I HAVE to._

_It was Aphrodite whose voice finally penetrated my grief and got through to me._

"_STARK! We have to get Zoey back to the palace. Someone there can help her. She's still alive."_

_I met her gaze. "Her body breathes for right now, but that's it."_

"_What are you talking about? SHE'S STILL ALIVE," Aphrodite repeated stubbornly._

"_Zoey saw Kalona kill heath and she called spirit to try and stop him, but she was too late to save him." Just like i was too late to save her, my mind shrieked. But in the calm voice of a stranger, i continued explaining. "When she threw spirit at Kalona, Zoey knew she was too late, and her soul shattered. I know because I'm bound to her soul and i felt it shatter. Zoey's not here anymore. This is just her empty shell."_

_Then I, James Stark, Zoey Redbird's Warrior, bowed my head and began to cry._

_****_

I felt everyone around me hugging me, crying and asking each other what to do and how to fix everything.

I felt like i wasn't even in my body any more, i was just another person who could only listen, maybe it was my survival instincts kicking in trying to protect me from the pain i knew i would feel if i accepted what had happened –what i had caused. I don't know how long i had sat there not moving with my eyes squinted closed to stop my already red sore eyes from crying any more, the images kept replying the incident over and over in my head, they wouldn't leave me alone and it got to the point where i was considering the thought that maybe from now on every time i closed my eyes i would be stuck in my own personal hell, which i deserved.

I came out of my trance in a way that was so unexpected i didn't know what had happened, i had been listening to everyone talking but only as background noise until i heard one certain voice that made me jump up, grab my bow and arrow and aim to kill...

"What has happened to my beautiful A-ya?" His voice sent an electric current right through my body shocking me to awaken. I had my bow and arrow aimed and ready but positioned myself so that i was still between Kalona and Zoey.

I don't know what happened, whether it was him being here or the entire experience but i just felt myself slipping, i hadn't felt this way since i was a blood thirsty monster under Neferet's control, but i wasn't anymore –this was all me.

_What is the point in keeping up the good inside me now? I only ever did it for Zoey and i failed! I failed being human, i failed being a normal fledgling killing my best friend will, i failed being a red fledgling by releasing Kalona in the first bloody place and now i let Zoey die as well!!_ I just snapped.

"ZOEY! HER NAME IS ZOEY REDBIRD AND SHE WAS NEVER EVER IN A BILLION FUCKING YEARS GOING TO BE YOURS! YOU EVIL DEAD BIRD THING! YOU KILLED HER! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT WHILE YOU HAD THE CHANCE YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS, YOU MAYBE IMORTAL BUT I WILL USE MY ENTIRE VAMPIRE LONG LIFE TO FIND A WAY TO BRING YOU DOWN FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE HERE!" I screamed at him with all the energy i had. Then i moved the quickest i had in my entire life, i reached behind me, grabbed an arrow, lifted my bow and shot and shot, and shot. It did nothing but amuse him which really started to get me annoyed.

"Calm down young son of man with a temper, you cannot be that stupid" he said as he caught the last of my bows with his hands. "From here i can see that she is breathing so therefore not 'dead' as you put it, she is merely asleep."

"HER SOUL HAS SHATTERED I FELT IT, BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU WE SHARED A BOND –OF LOVE AND OATH." I had the satisfaction of watching his smug grin being wiped of his face and being replaced by shock and anger.

"What! Let me see her!" he ordered stepping forward quickly coming closer, 8 feet, 6 feet, 4 feet...

"Don't you dare take one step closer to her" i said placing my feet apart and putting my fist's up. From the corner of my eye i saw everyone around me start to move, they all came closer and tuck positions themselves. I was at the front and in the middle and was being flanked by, Darius Aphrodite and Erin on my right each one further behind and to the right of each other, Damien Jack and Shaunee had my left each further behind and to the left than the person in front which made me the spear point. _No matter what i will not let Kalona past me, even with my last breath i will not give in._ I silently promised my self...

**Please review and tell me if i should continue !x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so so soooo much for your reviews, i wasn't sure if i should carry on but seeing as this is my first ever story and you all left me really good reviews i hurried the next chapter along for you :D x i hope you like it.**

_I was at the front and in the middle and was being flanked by, Darius Aphrodite and Erin on my right each one further behind and to the right of each other, Damien Jack and Shaunee had my left each further behind and to the left than the person in front which made me the spear point. No matter what i will not let Kalona past me, even with my last breath i will not give in. I silently promised my self..._

_***_

His dark eyes turned furiously darker as he looked around at the people opposing him, and he tuck another step forward.

"Just leave us alone Kalona!" Aphrodite screamed tears still running down her face.

"No little prophetess, you either all let me past so i can see my A-ya or i will get past you forcefully... your choice" He said with a low but powerful voice. Our only reaction to his threat was to stand even closer together so there were no gaps, and get ready to fight for our Zoey. If i could have felt my face and controlled my expression from hatred i probably would have done a half smile at the look on his bewildered face, the one Zoey used to love, i felt my heart squeeze when i thought of her and i nearly broke down into tears again. "Very well young ones."

"Get ready" Darius whispered to low for Kalona to hear and stepped more to his side to half hide Aphrodite from him.

None of us were ready for his strength and speed like we thought we were.

He opened out his huge, evil black wings as far as he could and then in one fast movement he sweeped both wings from the left to the right and caused a huge tornado like wind that hit me like i had ran into a brick wall but i refused to move. I dug my feet into the ground and crouch trying to stand my ground, i ended up with one hand on the floor holding on to a trees root as my anchor. I could hear the girls screaming as they were being blown backwards towards the cliff edge whilst falling over each other. Darius, Jack and Damien all began shouting to them telling them to hang on as they ran to help them before they fell off the cliff.

I was on my own facing Kalona but i wasn't afraid anymore, i was just determined. Determined to make him feel some of the pain i was going through and the pain i would continue to suffer for an action he performed.

"Just step out of the way Stark" he said coming closer. I just looked at him and shuck my head very slowly never looking away from his gaze.

Suddenly i heard a vicious loud CRACK from above me but i was too busy glaring at Kalona to look up until it was too late and i was lay face down with half a tree trunk weighing me down. "You should forget ever meeting Zoey and go on with your life as it should be lived otherwise you may find your already short life will be cut even shorter."

"I may not be immortal, but i am not that weak or even stupid enough to even consider forgetting Z" I said uselessly trying to push myself up of the ground. The first thing that i saw other than the dirt under neither me was Kalona's pale bare feet walking over to me until he stopped right in front of my head. I was about to make some sort of 'your feet stink so would you mind moving them' joke but before i could get the words out of my mouth his foot swung forward colliding with my face- i felt my nose bust first and then my neck whip back, i had to wait a couple of seconds before i got the feeling back in my back and legs.

"Leave him alone you stupid oversized flying rat!" i heard Aphrodite yell.

"Yeah, go and pick on someone your own size birdboy and leave us all alone!" Erin shrieked. So loud i felt my ear drums vibrate. I sat and listened while my eyesight was still spinning waiting for Shaunee to chirp in.

"Ditto twin, go back to where you came from down deep in the earth and never get your feather butt back out again!" Shaunee agreed.

I tried to move and realised that Kalona kicking my head had actually had enough power to move the tree abit off me, i looked up at him just in time to see his head turn to look behind him then give a little nod. I couldn't believe what i was feeling – The entire ground was shaking as if imitating an earthquake with a 9 on the rector scale.

"W-w-w-hats Hap-penning-g-g ?" I heard Damien shout to everyone confused. Then they all screamed at once and literally just vanished, one minute they were screaming and the next ... Nothing.

"What have you done to them?! Kalona don't walk away from me!"

"Honestly stark, you are confusing me, before i was under the impression you didn't want me to take one step closer to you, and now you want me to come walking back over there to a pathetic, covered in mud and can't move dead vampire with no friends to come and save him?" he sneered and continued to walk over to Zoey.

I watch him as he stopped to Zoey's right and began to bend down slowly, i felt something building up inside me, like a slow flame gradually getting hotter but i couldn't care less. He reached out and tuck hold of her hand, then suddenly the slow building flame burst from inside me into a white hot sensation! It rushed right out of my body as quick as lightning; i couldn't understand what was happening! It felt as if i was exploding right out of my skin right there and for no reason!!

I felt the trees weight release me from under it and i got up then looked around at my surroundings. It tuck me two confused looks around to even recognise that i was in the right place, all the trees around me was on fire! The walls were broken and crumpled across the ground and Kalona was flying the opposite direction, he looked back at me and mirrored my expression –Confusion and shock.

He was carrying someone to safety in his arms and as i was watching she turned her face to look me right in the eyes, her full red crescent moon planted directly in the middle of her forehead gave away her identity away quickly, "Steve-Rae!" i whispered incredulously shaking my head unable to believe it was her.

I was aware of a sort of burning across my forehead –great i was probably coming down with some sort of vampire migraine.

I ran to Zoey as fast as my legs would take me and gave her a good look over, she was fine! Absolutely fine not even a scratch on her. I knelt down next to her and held her hand.

"i will make this right Zoey, i will find a way to save you and bring you back because... i love you Z and i am lost here without you" i whispered kissing the top of her head. I was looking at her face missing her beautiful smile that she used to wear so much when i felt my whole body go tense, and i looked up at the sky, and sure enough ... Dawn was here with its sunlight peeking through the first clouds searching for me! _Nooo i don't want to burn, not now! Not with Zoey like this! _

I raised my hand as a final defence to cover my eyes and i saw the sunlight for the first time in months...

**Please keep on reviewing and tell me what you think! Ideas are welcome :) xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you Soooooo much for the reviews i really love them 3! They give me more motivation to write hahahaha x love you guys :'D x **

_I raised my hand as a final defence to cover my eyes and i saw the sunlight for the first time in months..._

I snapped my eyes shut as quickly as i could and waited for the torturous pain to start.

After a couple of seconds i began to feel confusion, _why am i not in pain or burning yet? Had the sun gone back in? _I thought all at once after my brain hard recovered partly from shock. No it couldn't have because even with my eyes closed i could see the red tinge of light through my eyelids.

I opened my eyes Very slowly and sure enough the sun was still shining right on me! _Am i dead! Oh no please don't let me be dead, i need to help Zoey –My lady._ I looked around and everything was exactly the same as when the sun first started coming out. I could feel a slight tingling feeling on the surface of my skin but nothing else, i looked down at Zoey and her body twitched!

"Zoey?! Can you hear me?!" i whispered frantically. Then her eyes scrunched up as tight as they could possibly go, then nothing else, my hopes crashed down on me again like a fresh wave of pain.

I gave another look around me looking for Damien or Darius to ask what it could mean that Zoey is moving, for help and because i wasn't sure what to do now or how the hell i am out in the sun light!

I realised i hadn't heard them since they were all screaming then went silent, what did that mean? Where the heck could they have gone?!

I looked behind me where i last saw them and noticed the big patch of mud that was there, grass was everywhere but this one circle shaped space.

_Man i am having a crap day. _I thought to myself as i walked over to the mud patch, i stood right in the middle on top of it and looked down at my feet. I felt the ground shake very slightly twice in a row, i got down on my knees and put my hands on the floor as well, i felt it again this time though it went three quick shakes, three evenly spaced shakes and then three quick shakes again, it repeated this pattern about 3 times before it finally dawned on me. IT WAS THE SOS CODE! I am sure of it.

"There is no way that can be a coincidence! It must be the guys, Darius must be trying to contact me, but what the hell are they doing, where are they? They can't be under all this soil there was no way of getting there ..." i trailed of muttering to myself,i tried to remember what happened before they went silent so that i could try to figure it out. _They were screaming at Kalona, then... _

_He turned around and nodded to someone! And the only other person with him was ...Stevie-Rae!! She controls earth doesn't she; this would be easy for someone like her! HOW COULD SHE! I HAVE TO GET THEM OUT!_

I was already on my hands and knees so i just started scooping the soft soil up with my hands and chucking it behind me over and over again as fast as i possibly could. After about 10 minutes my arms were starting to hurt but not through the stain of work, it was the sun! It was really warm today or it could just be that i haven't been out in the sun for god knows how long but it was defiantly becoming uncomfortable. Sun cream and sun glasses will do me next time i am out i thought snickering.

Then i heard something behind me, it was coming from Zoey, it sounded like she was moaning. I looked over and then ran across –her skin was turning red. _How could i have forgotten that the sunlight isn't good for her! She's a vampire! _I picked her up in my arms and her head rested against my shoulder, i couldn't leave her in the sun and i couldn't leave our friends in the soil, and there was no way i was taking her anywhere without me, the only place i could think of was having her in the shade of the closest tree that wasn't still burning. I placed her as light as i could onto the ground and put her back against the tree. I missed her so much, her eyes, her smile everything about her! There was no way i could live without her, if there was no hope for her in this world i would just have to go and catch up to her in the next i decided to myself.

I leant over and kissed her check before turning around and heading back to help the guys, after another 10 minutes of digger i started getting annoyed at the stupid dirt layer between me and my friends, i wasn't thinking straight and i needed to see them and talk to them right away and i couldn't because of it. If i couldn't save my friends then what was the point?! I can't do anything right anymore! I was getting so frustrated that i went over and started throwing punches, when i stopped i looked back at the five already burnt and dead trees that were now in half. My body was well past its fitness and mental limits and i was finding it hard to even walk in a straight line.

I started to walk back over to the mud patch but i didn't make it, i got half way there and my legs just refused to move, my knees gave in and i ended up lying flat on my back. The sun was shining directly on me and was starting to bother me as much as the dirt so i through my arms out in front of me covering my eyes.

The sun seemed to have gone in now because i was starting to get colder and i felt better rested again so i sat up ready to get back to work, but i wasn't in the open anymore, the four closest trees to me were straining to learn over in my direction and the branches were stretching over me –sheltering me from the sun.

That wasn't there one moment ago. _Did i do that?_ I asked with my mouth dropping open, can i control trees? _Noo i couldn't that's stupid i have never heard of controlling trees only controlling the earth. Unless i had an affinity for earth? But how and why? I have never had an affinity for an element._

I stood up and looked up to the trees, i tried to imitate what i did last did so i put my arms across my chest and in one flash movement flung them out until they were straight to the sides. The trees creaked and groaned and went back to their original positions.

"No, way! If i can control trees i should be able to control the earth, just like Steve-Rae did to trap my friends, so that means i should be able to get them out.

I sprinted to the side of the mud patch and put my arms out in front of me together, then slowly moved them outwards away from each other concentrating on the soil and picturing it moving in my mind. The earth shook just like last time and then before i knew it there was a gap about 10 metres down where all my friends stood looking up at me confused.

"About time arrow boy!" Aphrodite shouted.

"A thanks would have been nice" i yelled. They all began climbing slowly up to me all giggling with relief and hugging each other, except Darius and Damien, they both got to me first and just stared at me.

"How did you do that Stark?!" Damien asked in a puzzled tone.

"I'm not exactly sure"

"Stark don't lie to us, you must have an idea! You just moved the earth? Explain yourself warrior we need to keep no secrets in our group now!" Darius said looking right into my eyes. I tuck a deep breath and whispered,

"I think i have an affinity for earth" i answered with a little smile on my face.

"Nope you guessed wrong stark, your well off," Aphrodite said staring at my head. "You have so much more than that! Look at his Tattoos!"

"What could it mean? I have never known anything like it." Darius muttered.

"Me either i haven't read about anything like this" Damien said studying my mark.

"What is it?!" i asked getting really frustrated with how they were all looking at me. I looked over at Zoey to make sure she was okay and Jack and Shaunee was with her.

No one answered or even moved except for Erin who reached into her little bag and pulled out a little pink mirror and placed it into my hands. I held it out in front of me and saw my new reflection...

**Please will you keep reviewing! Most of you are just adding this story as favourite's and reminders ( WHICH I LOVE!!) **

**But i really want to know what you think as well !!!!!!!!!!! :) x **

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed ! :D x**

**I will try and update quickly x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your reviews !! this story has only been up about 8 days and i already have 19 reviews !!!**

**i really really really appreciate it !x**

**Sorry about this chapter if some of you think it is boring but i was talking to a reviewer and they wanted to know what happened and when zoey was coming back so i thought i would just give some detail to it and to make the story make a little more sense... again sorry if some of you dont like it.**

**I will publish the next one soon back in starks point of view so you can find out whats up with his tattoos !! XD**

**one of the reviewers told me to hurry up and update because they get bored, i love the review but i am trying as hard as i can this is my first story and i have loads of coursework so i made this one double the length of the others for you :) **

**Zoey's point of view **

_Memory crashed over me, drowning me with despair and darkness and reality as my world shattered, and everything went black._

_***_

All I could feel was darkness, it was everywhere. I was never scared of the dark even as a child, i had enough things to worry about –but i couldn't quite remember what they were, i tried to recall what i couldn't remember but it seemed like too much effort to remember something that wasn't pleasant especially whilst i was feeling so happy and relaxed. My body hasn't felt relaxed in years ...or that's what it felt like anyway. I don't know how long i have been lay, sat? I couldn't tell like this and it didn't matter it felt like nothing mattered anymore i could just stay in this dark heaven forever and never feel the need for anything ever again...

"Wake up daughter, i need you to wake up now child" Someone whispered, it was the first thing i heard before awareness started to come back to me and drag me back to reality. I fought against the feeling focusing on nothing absolutely nothing trying to hold on to where ever i was but i knew it would be a quick war and as much as i could try to win the battle it would just be too hard and i would eventually lose anyway. As i started to leave my dark heaven other sounds started coming to my attention.

"Zo, babe come back to me ... Please Zo I'm begging you, please open your eyes." _Why does that voice sound like a stranger yet so familiar?_

"Heath you must be quiet i fear you are only confusing her, give her time and she will come around" said that same voice again that i heard the first time, she had an amazing voice one of those you could listen to all day long and not get bored.

I was starting to think more clearly like a type of fog was releasing me slowly, i could hear more now than just them two people talking i could hear birds tweeting soft lullaby's and the trees leaves brushing against each other in an ocean wave type of sound.

The atmosphere i was in suddenly changed because even though i could not see i could hear the difference, there were no birds where i was now but there were quiet sounds in the background which instead of sounding calming, they were people sobbing and sniffling together at the same time. I could hear the crying people muttering amongst themselves about some sort of terrible event, they were trying to get advice from each other of what to do next. I felt like saying stop being upset and panicking just join me in this amazing feeling –where ever i am.

After my mind had become more aware my body started coming around, in one weird feeling my body felt different, somehow my top half of my body was a lot warmer than the rest but i realised it was because i was being held very close by someone with their strong arms warmed around me, it also felt as if i was resting my head on their legs but i couldn't be sure.

One voice coming from somewhere a lot closer than the other crying sniffles began slowly whispering to himself.

"Zoey, my lady I am so sorry ... I can't believe i left you when you needed me the most! I have never been good enough to be your warrior and i probably never will but Zoey please, please come back to me, i have only been your warrior for a couple of weeks, i promise if you come back i will never leave you, no matter what i will be with you... please Zoey, please, because Z i can't live without you in my life, your everything to me –you're the only reason i am me. Zoey, if you can hear me whatever you do keep fighting, keep fighting where ever you are and no matter what i will be fighting here for you as well, i will make this right! i won't stop until you're back here with us all Z, because i love you Zoey."

I realised the atmosphere had changed again because i could hear the birds again but this time was different, it was as if i had woke up because now i could feel everything around me as well. The grass was tickling the backs of my knees, and the warm breeze was moving my hair around in front on my face until i felt something touch my hair and move it slowly in a caress type of way behind my ear.

I opened my eyes are stared right into a pair of gorgeous brown eyes which were filling up with tears as he took in the fact my eyes were open as well.

"ZO ! you're ok! Well not technically because you're here with me instead of your friends but you know what i mean" he laughed with relief and gave me a really cute, sweet loving smile.

"What are you going on about? Who are you? And where am I?!" i asked starting to feel really nervous. He turned around confused looking for someone. I followed his gaze and meet eyes with a woman that looked more like an angel than human! She had beautiful dark hair that went down to nearly her waist, a caring face and eyes that just projected her compassion straight to you.

"Zoeybird, come here to me" I looked up at her and shook my head _There was no way i was walking over to this angel like women i was already so confused my head was hurting._ "I will make everything make sense child, all you have to do is come over here to me and i will sort out these problems," she said smiling. I walked over slowly until i stood in front of her and looked up.

"What do i do?"

"Just stay there and i will make you remember everything then i will send you back to all of you're friends" She answered.

"But why don't i remember in the first place?"

"Because Zoeybird, you're mind was rejecting what it knew was the truth and reality. You witnessed something that you're eyes should never have seen, and you're heart broke in a way that shouldn't be possible so you're body and mind was trying to protect itself from the truth." None of that really made sense so i looked up at her as if i understood and gave her a little nod signalling her to proceed but i knew she saw right threw me.

She took a step closer and carefully never taking her eyes from mine lifted her hands and placed them on either side of my face then closed her eyes in concentration.

I felt nothing at all, no pain which i was expecting or any tingly feelings in my stomach but suddenly everything was clear it was like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water over me. Everything fit into place; i have amazing friends that i need to go back to, a oath sworn warrior and true love waiting for me –once i thought of stark i felt ashamed of myself for not remembering him whilst i was ...where ever i was i don't know seeing as if he loves me as much as i loved him then he would probably have been sat waiting for me to come back. And then EVERYTHING came back; fighting Kalona, trying to win the council over which i was failing to do, having me and Starks first real argument i needed to go back as soon as possible.

"I remember now Nyx, i am so sorry i let you down again" i said looking at the floor.

"No Zoey you have never let me down, you only bring me joy the way you stand up to those who oppose me and chose the side of Kalona."

"So Kalona has only ever lied to me? He was never good and your warrior?"

"No Zoey, i try telling you whilst your with him but i don't seem to be able to get through to you."

"That's because A-ya is strongest when i am around him" i said nearly bursting into tears.

"I believe in you Zoey" Nyx the goddess of night whispered to me, ME Zoey who used to worry about geometry i felt like laughing at that thought –at how much everything had changed in so little time. "I will send you back to your friends now" she said smiling and re applying her hands on my cheeks. She closed her eyes and nothing happened, because one thing rushed through my mind, one final defence my mind was playing trying to protect me but the thought of leaving this place broke down all the walls concealing it.

HEATH, HEATH, HEATH, HEATH, HEATH, HEATH. Kalona killed Heath, my Heath! My conscort, my childhood best friend and first boyfriend was dead!

I spun around and saw him stood there silently crying and looking at me. This was our last time together and i forgot about him and what i had caused. I ran away from Nyx straight into his open arms and we hugged so tight i could hardly breathe.

"Heath i am so, so sorry for bringing you into all this! If i would have made you stay at home you would still be alive and have been able to get your quarter back job and have a family!"

"Babe listen to me" he cut me off, "you know that if you told me to stay home while you went of somewhere dangerous i would have followed you anyway, but Zo if i wasn't with you then it wouldn't be much of a life, you were the one who motivated me to be the quarter back i wanted to be and without you watching me i wouldn't have made it, my only family is you Zo, your my world."

I was crying so much i could hardly see his face anymore, he was to sweet and caring to have had anything to do with me if i hadn't have been so selfish and let him come with me he would still be alive and he knows it.

"We will meet again in the future and hopefully that will be many, many years before you come here again! But you really do need to go babe you're friends need you" he said smiling threw his tears.

"I love you heath" i whispered as i stretched onto my toes and kissed him on his cheek and started to walk backwards back to Nyx.

"I love you more Zo" he said loosening my hand very slowly until we could stretch anymore so our fingers slowly slipped apart and our hands fell to our sides.

I walked over to Nyx and stood there with my head held high and ready to go back, she smiled at me and whispered how proud she was and closed her eyes as i closed mine.

"I can't send you back Zoeybird" she told me shock clear in her voice.

"What do you mean?! Zoey isn't dead she can't be she's the only one who can defeat Kalona!" Heath yelled running over to us.

"I gave my children free will and i cannot break that, though this isn't the best timing for anyone her soul has decided it does not want to leave."

"What do you mean doesn't want to leave! She has to go back to kick ass like always!"

"I cannot force her, it appears her soul and your soul are just too connected at the moment and her soul is not willing to be separated from you, at least not yet but hopefully it only needs time" she said as her eye brows pulled together delicately.

"How much time do we have?" i asked nearly choking on my own words from surprise.

"Well you're friends especially Stark, need you as soon as possible but you're not ready so they must wait, but remember your body has no soul at the moment it may breathe and have a heart beat but a body and soul have a type of bond and it will weaken the longer you are away and eventually your body may not even recognise you and won't allow you to enter in which case you will be here forever like Heath."

_That didn't seem too bad, being with Heath forever..._

"How will i know when i am ready to leave?" _If i want to leave and go back to all that fighting and evil business._

"When you accept Heath is no longing walking among the living with you anymore and when you and your soul are fully ready to let Heath go and say goodbye..."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!**

**let me know what you think and i will change things possibly and adapt it if it's crap lol but hopefully its not and you like it 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry i havent updated as quickly as i wanted to but i had alot of coursework going on x so here is the next chapter and i will hopefully update very soon and have a big OMG NOW I UNDERSTAND chapter probably in aphrodites point of view :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW !!!!**

_No one answered or even moved except for Erin who reached into her little bag and pulled out a little pink mirror and placed it into my hands. I held it out in front of me and saw my new reflection..._

Even though i hated the way everyone was staring at me i couldn't help but stare the exact same way through the mirror at myself! The red tattoo that had only been on my head for a couple of months was now instead a bold new tattoo, well technically it was still my same goddess given tattoo with the exception that it was now even more added to, there were brand new spirals and intricate symbols coming from the two arrows pointing to the crescent moon, they look so much bolder and brighter than they used to be- or that might have something to do with the fact the my tattoo wasn't red anymore it was

"STARKK! QUICK SOMTHING WRONG WITH ZOEY!" Jack screamed in a very girly voice interrupting my silent amazement. As soon as the words were out of his mouth I was by Zoey's side.

"What's wrong with her?!" i asked not sure what i was seeing.

"She...She... was, crying? Well her body was?" he stuttered. I looked more closely and yep i saw them, there were two sparkling tears on either side of her cheeks that were still rolling slowly down them.

"Why? What happened? What could it mean?!" i asked Damien as he bent down to look her in the face.

"I have no idea stark, her soul is defiantly not here-inside her body but yet it still appears that her shell of a body can have some sort of emotions, which means her body is still working on some sort of mental thoughts but i would suspect that they must be very dominant and strong for them to actually portray themselves."

"Your long winded vocab bullshit isn't the right way to talk to us! I can't understand any of it! WHATS HAPPENING TO ZOEY!" Aphrodite said in her stuck up I'm a bitch voice which was really starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"Don't shout out Damien Aphrodite! He has no idea what's going on and neither would anyone else in the entire world if they knew, because this has never happened before. I do agree with what he is thinking..." i continued as Aphrodite tried to shout at me for not explaining, "he thinks that even though her soul is still not here" as i said that everyone's face fell at the same time "that her body can still have erm... emotions? But they only show if they are really strong."

"So why was she crying then?" Erin asked. And we all immediately looked to Damien who just shrugged his shoulders.

"This is the first time her body has shown any type of reaction so it could mean anything at the moment" He answered anyway, _Hang on a minute, this isn't the first time her body has moved is it? No it isn't!_

"Guys, i have to tell you something, when you were all down there" i said nodding my head in the direction of the mud hole "Zoey moved, when the sun came out she started moaning and she even twitched, i forgot that the sunlight isn't very good for vampires because i haven't had to think about it for so long. That's why i brought her over here to the shade but she still moved. It must be a good sign somehow." I whispered the last part.

"Well you need to tell us EVERYTHING that happened with Kalona and how the hell we ended up in the dirt. But we really should take Zoey to the infirmary and get help from someone, so you carry her arrow boy and i say we all get going. But i am warning you if i found out you're the one who put me in the mud down there i will have to cut up all your bows" Aphrodite said with an evil glint to her eyes which made everyone laugh but me, _she wouldn't dare_.

***

I was sat on the pulled up chair in the infirmary holding Zoey's hand, looking at her beautiful face and trying to find a way to make everything better, it might take me a while but I'm not in this alone i keep reminding myself, my friends will help me.

After I had told them all about somehow scaring Kalona away, seeing Stevie Rae WITH Kalona and discovering my affinity for earth to help get them out they were all speechless, not even mentioning the fact that i can somehow BE OUT IN SUNLIGHT! Especially with my new tattoos. As i remembered them i had the urge to study them more, i felt almost rude that Nyx had given me something so amazing and i hadn't even been polite enough to be fully amazed by them.

I took my eyes from Zoey and looked around for a mirror but the closest one seemed to be shining through the open door that leads to the bathroom, i caught a look at the white clock on the wall it had been 3 hours since i had moved! I thought the bathroom sounded like a good idea.

After washing my face with cool water i looked up into the mirror, my tattoos still seem to be shining like the first time i saw them. It was either the lighting or the fact the blue that outlined the red still made it look even bolder than it used to be. I studied the blue closely watching how it caught the light and showed off the red, i had never seen anything like it and neither had anyone else. Did that mean i was the world's second red vampire and now the world's first cross vampire –the odd one out? The freak?

"You're throwing me to the sharks Darius! Please can you not just tell him?!" I heard Aphrodite whisper frantically.

"You will be fine my lady, no harm will ever come to you- I promise"

"Guys It's not like I'm deaf, i am a vampire remember just come in and tell me what's going on!" I yelled at them through the door. I heard shuffling feet then the door creak very slowly open, i walked out of the bathroom to meet them when they stopped. I looked at both of their faces and knew it was nothing good but then again what could be worse than this nightmare?

Aphrodite looked up at Darius wide eyed and he gave a quick nod silently communicating her to continue.

"Stark, erm...." she muttered not meeting my gaze.

"JUST SPLIT IT OUT APHRODITE!" I said slightly louder than i planned , immediately Darius took a protective stance in front of her.

"Well, we did what you told us to... you know go and try and find help- someone to help Zoey and help us know what to do but..."

"But what ?!" She was really starting to annoy me why didn't she just spit it out?!

"There is no one!" she said in a rush.

"There is no one to help Zoey!" I whispered defeated.

"No stark that's not what i said; i said there is NO ONE. As in this entire place has not one single vampire present and we have looked everywhere" i must have looked as confused as i felt because Darius began to explain.

"Stark we search the grounds and found no trace of vampires at all, except in the eating area where there seemed to have been some type of struggle as there are chairs and smashed plates everywhere."

"Not one single person here? How could that be? Where would they have gone?!"

"Well we did find something, one single black feather lay in the middle of the room." Darius said raising his eyebrows. As we were both looking at each other he barely had enough time to see Aphrodite falling over and going to land flat on her face before he caught her. He sat down and curled her up to his chest.

"What can you see?" i asked hoping her vision would help me to help Zoey.

"Stark, it's not a vision something is wrong- VERY wrong, i cannot feel her emotions and i can whilst she is having a vision!" he said starting to panic. He at at me for help but i had no idea what to do! I crouched down as well and put my hand on her forehead –her temperature was normal. Well everything about her looked normal as if she was only sleeping, i looked back up at Darius and was just about to ask that is he sure something is wrong and it is defiantly not a vision?

When Aphrodite sat up in one very sharp explosive movement and gasped the fell limp into Darius's waiting arms, she didn't look in pain just look merely shocked.

And just as i thought my day couldn't get any weirder i sat there and i watched Aphrodite began to very slightly levitate of the floor and began to softly shine a beautiful gold glow. _Defiantly not a vision..._

**I dont know what you all think of these chapters like if some of you dont like it anymore or something, so please review and tell me if you like it XD x**

**your reviews give me a boost to write more ! lol thank you to everyone who has ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I've just signed back on to this site for the first time in ages… my laptop broke and I had no way of posting more stories then I had all my exams and loads of personal stuff :/

I feel really bad for not writing and updating because I hate it when other people used to leave me waiting, **so I'm really sorry** :(

It has been so long now and the real version of the story has been published, so I don't know whether you all still want me to finish this story or leave it now**?** I don't want to write it and then no one even reads this anymore hahaha :)

**Please let me know if you'd like me to continue….**

Hopefully speak to you all soon x


End file.
